


From Different Times

by DrOmega101



Series: Kinktober 2019 [22]
Category: IT (1990), IT (2019), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Losers Club (IT), Kinktober 2019, M/M, Omega!Eddie, Omega!Richie, Omega/Omega, Scissoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 21:38:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21143621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrOmega101/pseuds/DrOmega101
Summary: Eddie (1990) and Richie (2019) have sexThat's it...that's the whole story...





	From Different Times

**Author's Note:**

> Day 22 - Scissoring
> 
> I wanted an excuse to write a short piece about Eddie from 1990 and Richie from 2019 having sex...cause Dennis and Bill are perfection.
> 
> Enjoy!

They undress quickly, clothes thrown every which way on their way to the bed. Richie lands first, with Eddie crawling between his open legs. Their kiss is heated, hands roaming over each other, exploring new territory. Eddie’s hand snakes down past Richie’s boxers, fingers rubbing at his clit.

“Eddie!” Richie grinds against the fingers.

“Fuck, Richie,” Eddie can feel hiimself getting wetter, his boxers sure;y soaked through by now. “I need to be touched.”

They remove their boxers, positioning themselves so that their legs intertwine. They kissed once more, hands on the other. Richie takes to rubbing his thumb over the other omega’s clit, while his fingers tease at Eddie’s wet hole. Eddie does the same, only his fingers thrust in. They move against each other, their fingers fucking the other. 

By the end of it, they lay side by side, their hands and bed sheets soaked with their cum.

**Author's Note:**

> The regular Bill/Richie Kinktober will continue after the end of 'Child of Ours' which should be out sometime tomorrom


End file.
